narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruins
There were times when Shikaniku felt blessed for his position. He had often been spared the fruit of battle that ironically awarded him his promotion and, of course, the pay he received allowed his family to live luxuriously. Yet, there were times when he preferred to be someone else: the immense paper-work crowding upon his desk, the reports of failure from his employees, traitors to the organization, the Hokage’s furious rage, just to name a few. But, more than all, sometimes Shikaniku missed the heat of battle. After-all, it was what he was raised upon; he was to be a warrior and nothing else, thus it had naturally taken him some time when he was told that his opportunity for him to dig his steel into the flesh of his opponent would be scarce. However, it had only made him a much more revered target for his enemies, even the ones that he hadn’t known he made. It was for that reason that Shikaniku ensured he traveled with a companion when his duties took him outside of the village. She was an ANBU herself, or well a former member until she denounced her allegiance to the organization. It had been a shame for losing such talent, though, with all in the ANBU, it was simply a minor inconvenience. Afterall, she was working for him right now. Awaiting in the ruins of Uzushiogakure in an unforgettable silence, Shikaniku gave his companion a glance. His eyes lit up in curiosity as her eyes wandered away from his. “Don’t tell me you’re still a little sore about our last encounter, hm?” "What reason would I have to be sore sir?" Akemi asked, not even bothering to glance over at her superior. It was true she had not left her role as ANBU on the best of terms, but there was no point in clinging to old grievances. At least that is what Akemi kept telling herself. Seeing Shikaniku reminded her greatly of her time bearing the mask, the feeling being something comparable to an old wound opening back up. "My brief time spent with the ANBU Black Ops is long buried in the past. MY only concern is the completion of the present task at hand." Shikaniku spared no hesitation in response, "You only bury your mistakes, Akemi." He gave her a pointed look. "Are you saying that your time in the ANBU was such?" Unlike Shikaniku, Akemi seemed to be at a momentary loss for words. "My opinion on the matter is of no importance. It's a part of my past and that can't be changed, therefore dwelling on such a thing is an unnecessary distraction from my current objective. I rather leave the past behind and focus on what lays ahead. On the subject of the near future, do you need me to go over any of the collateral report with you before we arrive?" "It is important," Shikaniku abruptly answered. His tone was almost sympathetic, but Akemi, having been his subordinate, could deduce that this was a façade; he, being a shinobi, was a master of words and emotions. Yet, just because it was a façade did not make it any less influential. "Commander, I really rather stick to the task at hand. If you want to pick my brain savee the small talk and banter for the walk home." Akemi tried to maintain her calm demeanor, but Shikaniku had a way of boring through her exterior. It was as if the man had hidden sensors within the subconscious of those he conversed with. It made Akemi feel vulnerable, a feeling that was to her always unwelcome. If not for her explicit orders to accompany the ANBU commander to the meeting she likely would have already tried to escape his presence. A stream of moonlight slipped through a crack among the decimated building. Simultaneously, a small pebble dripped from the ceiling breaking the awkward silence that succeeded Akemi's response. "I guess we will have to save it for later," a smirk crept onto his lips. "It seems that the others are approaching." Akemi suppressed a sigh of relief. She had escaped Shikaniku's questioning for now. Only few withstood the harshness of the Land of Water's vast ocean. Waves that were sentient; whose desire was to allow those deemed worthy to pass. But the crimson swordsman enjoyed their ferocious challenge. Perhaps he could find salvation among the mighty seas; a man whose heart belongs to adventure and his sword. Unfortunately now was not the time to disappear into the mist. He had to focus on the mission at hand. His desires disappeared once his foot touched the familiar sensation of fertile earth. "Uzoshiogakure." Daiyi whispered. "A country destroyed by those who feared their might." Humans feared power. When something greater appeared, people choose to either subjugate themselves or destroy it. Daiyi heard countless tales of gods and deities, creatures of old, whose might surpassed the vast ocean. Yet in his heart, the crimson swordsman knew that their fear stemmed from weakness. Only the feeble worshiped. And only the delicate wanted to destroy. But Daiyi's enjoyment of murder stemmed from something greater than fear. An emotion purer than terror. A sensation that created kingdoms and liberated entire countries. With a sword in hand, he felt the pain and suffering of those forced to live in fear. This source of power was a desire to plunge those of corruption with vengeance. A burning passion and hatred. Two aspects, that when mixed, become a tsunami. Unfortunately, the swordsman had to remain calm. For he was in the presence of a man of high regard, one who lived in the darkness longer than he. Should Daiyi succumb to his evilness, then who would save the savior? "My lord, we're close." The lord referring to was no other than the current Mizukage, Ayumu Hasugawa. He was a man whose very presence calmed the tumultuous waters that surrounded his being, allowing him to walk his path without any interruptions. As he stepped off the the boat that he and his subordinate, Daiyi, were on, he acknowledged his statement and simply looked towards the horizon. Garbed in attire befitting an ANBU rather than his privileged position, Ayumu began walking towards his intended destination. "Come, Daiyi." He simply told his subordinate, as he began treading across the soft ground. Across the entirety of his career thus far as a Mizukage, all Ayumu was forced to deal with were domestic issues plaguing Kirigakure and the Land of Water. The involvement of himself in an international scale was a large step for him: it was an attempt to ensure that his country knew precisely how capable their Mizukage was. However, to a man with as many layers as Ayumu Hasugawa had, it was undoubted that his reason for this expedition was far more than a simple benefit to the world. Of course, the stoicism stretched across his face would never allow anybody to perceive that fact. Upon their arrival, Shikaniku stepped from the shadows of the building. In his hubris, he extravagantly rejoiced, waving his arms carelessly. "Welcome! I'm glad that you could finally join us. My colleague and I have been waiting forever," he mused, motioning Akemi who responded by emerging from the ruins of the building to greet the arrivals. "How are you, Daiyi?"